In Another Life
by fioleexD
Summary: Ah yes,the collage life don't we all love staying up until midnight writing papers,Fionna knows she dose,not,well until she meets Marshall lee hot guy extraordinaire. Can love heal all wounds,or create them? *This book has been based on the T.V show Adventure Time,in witch I do not own,R&R is appreciated please read!:) *Fiolee
1. The collage life

''I don't wanna'' I whined ''come one please,you know what happened last time I went by myself it was soooo embarrassing'' Catherine called from the bathroom in our little dorm room ''_uuuuuuuuugggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh_'' I groaned,why can't a girl just get some peace and quite? ''Please,ill buy you bacon''did she say bacon?I shot up from our tiny-yet comfty lumpy couch with raised eye brows,Catherine poked her beanie clad head around the corner giving me a sadistic smirk knowing she won this battle,I glare at her half hardheartedly and rolled off the couch flopping on the floor,I opened one eye to see Catherine shake her head and disappear back into the bathroom,after a few moments I finally got the courage to get off the floor and I slouched to my room to grab my walled,phone and slip on my slippers because we are just going to the store,who am I going to impress? I paused by my mirror to check the long blond hair was now in a very messy bun at the top of my head with little frizzy's surrounding it,my blue eye half open from my nap,my outfit choice was a pair of grey sweat pants and a red shirt with my old high school logo on it and what i'm pretty for sure was a chocolate stain at the collar,i'm a sexy beast right,eh I don't care collage will do that to a grunt I walked back into our ''living room'' and sat on top of the counter for about 10 minutes waiting for Catherine to finish her make-up or what ever,me and Catherine have been friends sense the sixth grade when she moved to Michigan from Texas she had a slight accent and kids made fun of her for it so being as awesome as I am I stuck up for her and ever sense then we have been joined at the hip, ''if you don't hurry up i'm going to eat the last piece of cake!'' I yelled,Catherine loves cake like I love bacon I sometimes call her cake to get on her nerves ''touch my cake and I will cut you in your sleep'' ,well then. ''come ooonnnnnnnnn'' I whined like a child again ''ima commin ima commin'' she strutted our of the small bathroom looking fabulous as always,I have always been some-what jealous of her she was tiny,a cute tiny,and had curves that made the Kardashians look bad,me on the other hand I wasn't as lucky,I was taller than most girls and I was fairly in shape ,due to running, but other wise nothing to boast about ''What on earth are you wearing'' she looked at my outfit in distaste,I would have made some smart-allick comment but my brain wasn't working properly from staying up all night righting some stupid paper,so instead I grunted and opened the door and walked down the long hallways squeezing past a group of girls that where giggling annoyingly loud I gave them a look as we passed and trudged down the stairs to the first floor.


	2. Whats your name?

**Sorry for some missing words,some don't upload so you might have to fill in the blanks.**

Cold air whooshed from inside the store when the automatic doors opened causing my so shiver slightly and wish I would have brought a jacket with me ''I hope Micheal is working today'' Catherine says excitedly,she and Micheal have had this whole flirt-with-you-and-not-ask-you-out kind thing,I think he just wants in her pants again but cake on the other hand wants the total opposite that why she puts up with his crap because she hopes for a relationship with him even though he is more of a slam-bam-thank you ma'am kinda guy ''Is that why you chose the coldest store in the entire freacking world just so you could flirt?'' seriously this place is always cold,always. ''Hey,desperate times call for desperate measures hunny'' she say putting her hand on her hip then sashaying over to the shopping carts ''*couch*slut*couch*'' cake turned her head to glare at me but I was pretending to be very interested with the apples on the apple stand,I could hear the annoying clanking noise of the shopping carts when she pulled one out and came over to me hooked my arm with her dragging me over to the produce isle first,then grabbing some eggs,salad,watermelon and a bunch of other healthy crap,now don't get me wrong I eat fairly healthy for a collage girl but right now i'm focused on one thing and one thing only,bacon. ''hey cake i'm going to head over to the meats and stuff to get,uh,lunch meat?'' I say,she threw some bacon related comment at me but I was already walking away towards my baby I could see her sitting on a shelf only a few steps away,I walked up and grabbed four packets of bacon with a huge ass smile on my face the whole time,i'm sure people where giving me looks I don't care i have a hand full of free bacon,who wouldn't smile at that? I turned away from the shelves of bacon before I ran the place dry and started making my way back towards cake who weighing potato's when all of sudden I smacked right into a wall,a warm soft wall,clumsily falling on my ass, dropping my bacon around me gasping in horror,my babbies! I look up from my position on the floor to glare at the wall only to find the hottest man alive,seriously,he got the whole dark and mysterious thing going on for him all the way from his messy black hair to his boots,he had sharp cheek bones and a square jaw with beautiful full lips but that not what drew my attention it was his eyes,I have never seen a black this black in my entire life,it was scary yet beautiful,just like the night sky ''you gatta lot of bacon'' said eyes in a deep baritone voice,uhh can you says sexy? It took me a minute to realize he was talking to me so I just started rambling ''Uh,yeah I guess bacon is...uh...bacon...uh...yeah'' he look sort of amused at my embarrassing rambling session,he outstretched his hand to me and before I had time to think my body reacted and I put my hand in his big cool hand then he hoisted me up with little effort,this surprised me,I mean i'm not a big girl but i'm not tiny like cake either,Frankie could never pick me up like that he always told me that I-''Marshall lee'' said eyes said with a full out smile, pulling me out of my thoughts I shivered from the nasty memorys,thats when I realized I was right up against his chest,its was a nice chest I might add and he smelled really good to,this is not fair,at I started at him some more because I was stupid ''babe,your name?'' he asked still smiling amusingly ''oh'' I gasped bringing me back to reality again ''uh,fionna,the names fionna.''


	3. bunny

''Call me Fi'' I say,I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and I felt feeling like I want to crawl in a hole and die from embarrassment,this,this right here is one of the reasons I don't have a boyfriend ''So you live around here,Fionna?'' he asked,I didn't really like it when other people called me by my full name it felt to personal and frankly it annoyed the hell out of me ''Please,call me Fi'' he raised a brow,great I look like a complete bitch don't I? ''Okay,Fi'' he said exaggerating my nick-name ''you live round here?'' he asked again,bending down to helping me pick up the helpless bacon packets sitting across the floor,I scrunch my nose ''yep'' and I move to help him ''what about you,you live around here?'' I ask as he hands me my bacon ''Yeah live up in the dorms at CK'' my eyes widen,I just also happened to be living in the dorms at CK for my freshmen year,if I wasn't in the middle of the grocery store standing in front of a supermodel I would have done my super happy dance,_why would anyone every want you? _''you?'' I shake my head ''Yea-nope,don't live around here at all'' the one useful thing I learned in school was that never,ever tell strangers where you live,I mean he may be hot but I still have safety precautions even I have to take,he chuckled ''so your grocery shopping for a crap ton of bacon because you don't live around here'' I scrunched my nose again,long time habit,don't ask ''nope'' I say not very convincingly ''okay,so where do you live,bunny?'' he said,innocently curious ''Okay,first of all I can't tell you that because you could be a rapist for all I know,no offence, second of all just because I have a lot of bacon docent mean I live here and third of all bunny?'' I put my empty hand on my hip to give more emphases to my point ''okay,okay you right'' he puts his hands up in defense ''bunny?'' I ask again who calls someone bunny? ''yeah,you scrunch your nose like a cute little bunny'' crap,he noticed,but hey at least he called me cute,right? how often dose a supermodel call a girl cute,well unless he probably find baby's cute to,crap.


End file.
